kc0fandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Skies 2
Kingdom Skies 2 is a Sky-themed Level. Walkthrough This is one of the toughest levels in the first stage and there is only one exit: the flag in the bottom right. To begin, knock the mushroom block upwards several times to reach one of the Skycutter helmets. Be careful to dodge the spheres. Once you have done that, head upwards to the top of the map, going through the ghost blocks on the left, and carefully break down the two walls of rock blocks. The left one only will suffice, however. Zoom to the top left of the map and fall down. At the bottom is a collection of spikes which is tricky to avoid. At the end of these spikes is an Eyeclops helmet that you will need to keep for some time. Grab this and go back through the same path until you reach the top of a small castle-like structure in the upper center. There is a hole in the center that leads to the next section, so go through there. Inside this castle, you will find two sets of shooter blocks. Hit one, fall through the hole they make, and break the rock blocks under the other set. This will allow you to get to the bottom of the structure, where there is a hole in the wall leading to the right. This leads to a room with a number of rubber blocks. Make sure you get the shooter block here. You must still have the Eyeclops helmet, but if you're running low on health you can reveal a refill in this area. Go through the rubber blocks and you will find yourself back in the upper center of the map. Fall through the ghost blocks to get back to the start of the level. There, Eyeclops will allow you to reveal a steel block on the left wall; this allows you to crawl through. This leads you on a path through the bottom of the level into a larger structure. If you keep Eyeclops, reveal the shifting blocks on the far right wall to climb up, but otherwise carefully climb the ghost blocks. You need to reach the upper right section, where there is a hole in the ceiling. Similarly to the smaller structure earlier, there is a shooter block + rock block puzzle here. Clear your way to the bottom and hit the shooter block, which will open up a hole in the upper right. This hole leads you to the flag. If you have Skycutter or Red Stealth from the previous room, these allow you to break a hole without going through that puzzle. Secrets * If you only break down the right-hand wall of rock blocks at the start, you can take Skycutter to the far right, flip upside down and break some of the rock blocks near a teleporter. Then, go back and time the left shooter block well. You can break another rock block at that wall, which allows you to access the teleporter. This takes you to a secret area. * Once you get Eyeclops, drop down into the room to the right of the start and reveal a shooter block. Carefully jump onto it and crawl right quickly. This allows you to skip a few sections of the level. * You can skip even more of the level if you initially bring in Cyclone. One is located near the end of Kingdom Skies 1. There is a prize block in the top right of that room that contains another Eyeclops. Trivia If you grab Skycutter and attempt to go through the ghost blocks on the right, you will find that it is nearly impossible, while it is very easy on the left. This is despite the ghost blocks having the same length of time appearing/disappearing on both sides. There is a similar issue if you attempt to go down through the ghost blocks, where it is easier to pass through the ones on the right. First Occurrences This is the first time the Falling Skull appears. Category:Stage 1 Category:Level Category:Sky